Aphrodite game
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Aphrodite makes all campers fuck for fun and uses their sex for masturbating. Now no normal couples and all sex. Make sure readers can handle all sex scenes any odd pairings wanted review. Any pairings wanted message and R&R NO NORMAL COUPLES POLL OPEN FOR THREESOME GET VOTING
1. Chapter 1

**Aphrodite games**

 **Chapter 1**

The love goddess was on Olympus bored. She had photos of all her favourite campers and her children obviously at her palace. She also had darts Hermes stole for her. I will make the campers fuck like animals and mix them up so I get a new pair every single day/night. She thought deviously. Placing all campers photos around a dart board she made appear she stood a few paces back and threw a dart. It went into Jason Grace's photo. He was her first target. The second dart landed in Drew's photo. Her daughter this would be fun to make happen. She used her powers to make both her targets go to Jason's empty and large cabin. Where she made both very very horny. Jason was just on his gameboy and Drew came into the

cabin wearing a tank top mini skirt and heels.

Jason POV

I was so happy to see Drew I wanted to bang her brains out. Litterally. She came inside wearing knee high boots a mini skirt and tank-top. No underwear. 'Jason I need a good hard cock in me NOW!' She called. ''Well I am hard and horny here.'' He was a full 8 inches. Drew was ok with that a bit bigger would have been better. ''Hand job now slut.'' He commanded making her wetter than she was already. Grabbing and fiercly tugging his jeans and boxers to the ground and he was throbbing.

Drew

I was walking through camp when I got the uncontrolable urge to fuck Jason. I wanted him before but now I just wanted his cock in all my holes. I went to see him and am now wanking him off. Gods he has a nice dick. ''Drew skirt top off Now.'' I comply and he sees me wearing just my boots.

'What hole first Jase.' I ask. ''Pussy Anus Mouth.'' He replies.

Jason

Well she gives a great hand-job. Now her pussy is nicely shaven as are her legs. I was gonna fuck her pussy hard. 'Who goes on top?' neither of us could decide. I just get up and fuck her standing. Moaning and screaming. Neither of us cared if anyone walked in. I just want to fuck her. I have her now. I am almost ready and it has been about thirty minutes in her heavenly pussy. 'I AM CLOSE DREW.' ''Cum for me cum inside my tight slutty pussy.'' I blow my load. Thick loads of my seamen inside her. 'Bend over whore.' I command. She refuses. Right. I grab her and bend her over my knees and spank her as hard as I can. Leaving a hand print on her anus. 'Now bend over.' I get up and ram my cock all the way up her ass. I want to pound and pound away. I start. She screams. ''Jase I not used to anal sex.'' 'I want your slutty anus to break for my dick now whore take it.' I love Drew's tight ass. I feel my cock get ready to blow a load. I release thick loads of cum straight up her ass. 'Knees now slut my dick needs a cleaning and your slutty mouth is where it will be cleaned.' As she bends over I ram my cock all the way down her throat and her massive tits aswell were out and my gods they looked like planets. G-cups and I was gonna enjoy them. Drew can suck a cock. 'No lick the sperm off and make sure my dick is clean after this.' By the time she was done cleaning me off she began sucking aswell. After a good time frame I am nearly ready for my load to go down her slutty throat. 'I am Gonna cum.' I blow a huge load all the way down her throat. 'Drew next time I see you I want more sex and harder.' ''Yes Jason I will gladly fuck you again.''

Aphrodite.

That was great I was masturbating with a huge dildo as Jason fucked my daughter. I released loads of cum aswell and my heavens I want him and all boys down there now. Round 2 will it be as entertaining. I could tell the campers this was part of my game. No. I need some more hot sex. I need a good cock though so could I call Ares Apollo or any other god maybe a nice young Demigod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aphrodite games**

 **Chapter 2**

Aphrodite POV

I need to make another couple and some more nice hard sex. Unforteatly there is a meeting of the gods. No not today. I grumble and make sure I am ready for this. Well Apollo should be there and I haven't fucked him for a while. The meeting is long and drawn out. Finnaly Zeus allowed us to leave except Apollo. He has been to quick pulling the sun across the sky. I wait out side. As he leaves I pull him aside. I hear he is annoyed about this. I volunteer to relive his stress. A quick but good Fuck from Apollo I go to my game again for couple two. I get Connor Stoll for my male. My female was Piper Mclean my daughter agian. I would enjoy this.

Piper POV  
I suddenly feel so horny and I can't find any males to satisfy me. I walk around camp to find a boy to satisfy me. Well a cock anyway. I run into a Stoll brother Travis/Connor I don't care. 'Hi there.' I try and sound seductive. 'I need a nice hard dick. Now can you help me.' ''Oh yeah Connor can make your pussy feel good. Thank the gods. My pussy is so wet and needs a deep cock inside now. Back at my cabin I bring Connor up to my room. 'Connor strip.' I charmspeak him. This is good as he has a moderate body a six pack is being developed ok size arms and in his boxers 8 inches of heaven for me. I can't wait for a nice long ploughing by that merciless cock. 'Connor I hear Travis is a better fuck than you I hope you prove me wrong.'

Connor POV

Piper is so hot. I can't belive my luck, one minute walking through camp to go to Hermes cabin and wank over the photo I took of Drew trying on underwear the other day, next minute I am baning Piper. ''Suck Piper now.'' 'Eat me out then.' I comply and pull her skirt down around her converse and soon my head is deep in the folds of her pussy. She moans. 'I AM GONNA CUMM.' Piper's juices flow out and down my throat so now my turn. I put Piper on her knees and ram my dick down her throat and grab her head and make her deep throat the member. 'Lick my balls aswell whore.' Piper complies and soon my whole member and balls are in her throat. ''I AM GONNA CUMM.'' 'Cum down my throat then choke me with your cum.' I do this and she is coughing after. 'Your dick would love my anus.' She charms me into ramming all of my member inside her tight asshole. I just wanna spank it and leave hand prints all over it. I never wanna stop ploughing her sweet lucious ass. I can't stop ploughing and soon I want to blow a thick hard load of cum straight into her ass. I release my load and pant for breath and Piper is panting aswell from the merciless ass fuck I gave her. I hope I get another day like this I love a great fuck. I am used to wanking alone so to pound a tight and hot slutty girl is the best feeling ever. I never want this to go away.

'Shall we go for my pussy Connor?' Piper sweetly asks him knowing he couldn't resist. I was glad he ate me out earlier. He had skills with his tounge.

Connor's 8inch cock slid inside Piper's tight pussy. Pounding as Piper screamed. She was in extasy of his penis. Penetrating her pussy, never felt so good.

''NEVER STOP POUNDING!'' Piper screamed at Connor. She was in extasy. Pipers body was rocking from Connors merciless penis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aphrodite games**

 **Chapter 3**

 **2 fuck the love goddess**

Jason Grace and Travis Stoll had pokemon X and Y on there nintendo 2 DS consoles. Aphrodite saw the two boys and decided to have some fun with them. She had seen the demigods playing on these consoles and with the Pokemon game series. Travis had 2 Swirlix. Jason 2 Spritzee. They traded to evolve them. Aphrodite had a devious plan. She would go to Travis cabin where the boys were playing and fuck both of them. She also wanted to give one a present as she liked bestowing gifts on Demigods especially two young males who she had seen fuck girls.

She teleported into the cabin that the players were in. Both had a good completion rate of the game apparently.

''Boys I hear this game is about battling creatures to make them grow. Correct.'' She played coi. Other campers had played old versions of this game and when she was bored bedding businessmen was a hobby. She had fucked the owner of nintendo. She was putting her plan to action.

''Yes my lady make them stronger to become the champion.'' Travis responded unsure why the love goddess was here. Maybe someone was gonna fuck the two of them.

''I need some hot young demigod dick. I also will let both of you battle on this game of yours and the winner I will give a power too.'' Aphrodite stated to the young demigods. She had seen both had a jackel like fighting creature on the games.

''That creature with the jackel head that fights battle those and the winner gets my prize. Now fuck me.'' She told them as she snapped her finger and changed to a lacy blue bra panties and stockings.

The boys jaws dropped Aphrodite's bra couldn't contain her O cup tits. Aphrodite was enjoying this. Aphrodite saw how the boys were just covering the tents formed in their jeans.

''Strip'' Aphrodite charmspoke the boys into stripping to their boxers. They kept their socks she didn't care about those however. She liked their bodies being tonned up and keeping fit for quests and girls. Aphrodite's face was shocked both boys had much bigger dicks than Appollo and Travis was one of the biggest she had ever seen he was atleast 12.5 inches. Jason was 9 so disapointing not as big as Travis but still big enough. She got into possition and snapped a camera to record the activities one for Travis and Jason too. They deserved to remember this.

''One in my ass the other in my mouth. You can swap until my pussy ass and mouth are full off your cum then I will give each of you five minutes to prepare for the game.'' Aphrodite charmspoke the boys. She didn't care about order they went in. Travis ripped her panties off and Jason unhooked her bra causing her tits to fly free and breath. The boys could wait no longer.

Travis rammed all his dick up her ass causing the love goddess to jolt forward down Jason's cock. Travis was in bliss he never wanted to stop fucking the love goddess. Jason grabbed Aphrodite's head and forced it further down the length of his dick. She began sucking the balls too for additional pleasure for the boy. Travis was nearly ready to blow his load.

''I am gonna CUMM.'' Travis bellowed wanting to release his load. Jason was close too. Aphrodite staved it off making them earn it she thought. The boys continued to pound until the love goddess let their cum flow. She wished she had done it eariler it was intense her ass and mouth were full. Travis dove straight into her pussy after her ass. She was basically gonna suck his dick clean. Jason sprinted to her ass not wanting anytime lost. He began pounding away. Heaven is what the boys were experiencing now. Travis was getting closer and closer to cumming in the love goddess. Jason too he couldn't hold it much longer. Aphrodite was just enjoying the fuck she wanted these two again maybe they could bring another demigod Percy, Leo, Nico, or any other young male to pleasure her.

''I AM GONNA CUMM.'' Jason yelled at the top of his lungs. Aphrodite's eyes were in the back of her head she was getting stretched out here. Travis was close also.

''I AM GONNA CUMM.'' Travis bellowed this one. The boys simotaniously blew their loads in the love goddess. Travis had never experienced anything like this she had more stamina than both of them.

Travis strolled to her mouth and forced her whole head down the length of his penis. Jason was pounding away at her pussy. The boys never wanted to forget today. Aphrodite was glad she sent Chiron a letter and had him take all young campers to Olympus. Piper was fucking Connor and Nico there now in her palace she had cameras set up to record it. Aphrodite would be able to use that and masturbate later. Maybe one when she went back to Olympus and one later that evening.

Travis and Jason blew more cum into the love goddess they were done fucking her now.

''Right Travis you did the best so do you want to prepare and I will sit here with Jason or do you want Jason to prepare first?'' Aphrodite asked knowing Travis released the most cum and pounded her better. He could pick first.

''I will prepare.'' He decided his strategy could work Jason did not know it and Aphrodite liked keeping secrets from demigods and demigoddesses. Travis walked off and got his 2 DS and while he was gone Aphrodite began jerking Jason off.

''My lady what are you doing.'' He was cut off. She smiled seductivly and continued to jerk him until he came after 5 minutes. She knew it 5 minutes after that wow that was a long time. She had a man once and as soon as she touched it he came.

Travis returned and began charging his console. Aphrodite summoned him to the bed and began jerking him off. Yet again 5 minutes and spunked all over her lucious O cups. Jason had his charger too and both had their consoles on charge while playing over wireless communication. Travis and Jason battled each other both choosing a mega evolvable Lucario. Whatever that meant Aphrodite thought to herself. Travis easily won with the best strategy.

''I will now grant you any power you wish. Come and select what you want young man.'' Travis stepped forward. It would have been better if he and his pal were not stark bollock naked with boners.

''I wish for the ability to take over peoples minds and make them my slaves whenever I want to with girls to grow their breasts then fuck me whenever I feel horny and goddesses also.'' Aphrodite snapped her fingers and he felt no different he decided to try it. The love goddess immeditly began blowing him. She had given too much power but couldn't remove it now.


End file.
